Final fantasy XIII Alternate storyline
by reaper of time
Summary: This fanfic is the ff 13 story with new characters locations added to the original game. So if there are Continuity errors they are part of this universe or i missed something in the game.
1. Description of the new characters

Descriptions of the new characters

Amy Orlai age 11: weapon harp: Paradigms synergist medic sabator: Amy is a young girl from the city of Lusoria who managed to get lost in Bodhum and found her way into the pulse vestige, she was later found by Hope Vanille and Erin.

Erin Aera age 16: weapon grimoire: paradigms Ravager sabator synergist: Erin is the daughter of an aristocrat from Eden. During a rebellious action she managed to get herself on a train to Palumpolom where she decided to go see the fireworks festival in Bodhum where she was put on the purge train.

Darrius Lestrae age 42: weapon scythe: Paradigms commando Ravager sabator: Darrius an Ex guardian corps who lived in Bodhum. Due to him no longer being Corps he is put on the purge train.

Akane Shigaru age 27: weapon twin daggers: Paradigms commando sabator medic: A PSICOM Soldier who patrols sunleth waterscape. Due to her being on vacation when In Bodhum she was put on the purge train.

Phoenix age 32: weapon dark lance: paradigms commando sabator sentinel: A PSICOM Dragoon who is stationed in the hanging edge for the purge but was never told about killing the people in the purge. Due to unlucky circumstances his best and only friend Blitz is put on The Purge train for unknown reasons.

Blitz age 25: weapon light sword: paradigms commando Synergist sentinel: A PSICOM Enforcer who was put on the purge train for no reason he knows. Unknown to Blitz PSICOM planned on killing all people were being purged.


	2. Hanging edge chapter 1-1 the purge

Blitz P.O.V

"Why the hell am I on this train.

I never did anything. I haven't even been near that pulse monstrosity. " blitz thought

Blitz looked to his right and saw a PSICOM enforcer walk into the Train car. He then heard a voice to his left.

"You serious" said a male voice

"Be quiet" said a female voice

"What" thought blitz

"Humph best of luck" said the male voice

As the train went though the gate the train car shock violently. Then suddenly out of nowhere a woman tackled the PSICOM guard holding the handcuff remote. Not even 2 seconds later the handcuffs on Blitz's wrists unlocked.

"She did it" said the male voice

Then 2 guards who definitely heard the tackle walked in guns drawn as they shot at the woman. The woman did a flip in the air the robe they all were forced to wear shredded by bullets. The woman with rose colored air managed to know said 2 guards out in seconds and ran to the next train car gun in hand

A man with skin coal as black ran past blitz saying somthing he couldn't understand but he knew that's the male voice he heard.

Not wanting to die by getting riddled with bullets he ran with the other people in the train car to a supply room with PSICOM weapons. Blitz new exactly what he was looking for.

"Where is it" Blitz whispered

A sword stand out from the bazookas, guns, and other firearms and weapons that were there. That sword was blitz's. Unknown to everybody else on that train Blitz was a PSICOM enforcer put on the purge train against his will.

He quickly grabbed the sword before anybody else could and ran down the train cars. As blitz got into the train car with the black man and rose haired woman a machines tail rips the car roof off the train car. For some reason the rose haired woman jumped onto the remnants of the roof. Then the black man soon followed.

"I know I am going to regret this" Blitz thinks

Blitz then follows the rose haired woman and the black man to the roof of the train to see the Manasvin Warmech.

As the warmech crashes down onto the roof

"Woah oh! Hey hey,hey let's be rational now! Say the black man. The warmech nearly slices the rose haired roman

" what do we do?" says the black man

"Watch and learn." says the rose haired woman

Then Blitz saw what the rose haired woman was holding. A Guardian Corps gunblade. "She must be a corps." Blitz thought. Blitz ran up to help her fight. 1 person couldn't take down the warmech. As he ran up he saw that the Man had 2 guns "good 3 people might MIGHT take this thing down." Blitz though happily

As the man shot the warmech said machine was powering up a laser that was its weak spot, disabling the laser as the rose haired woman slashed the legs of the machine causing it to stumble as blitz slashed the weak point of warmech causing the laser to be disabled. As the machine slashed at the woman the man shot the rotating saws breaking 1 of the 3 that are on the claw.

As that cause the machine to stagger it jumped backwards to the locomotive of the train. When the machine recovered from the stagger it grabbed the front of the locomotive and shock it violently.

"Fall back!" Said the rose haired woman

As the 3 managed to get to a car that wasn't shaking

"Ha ha not so tough now ha" the man joked

"Don't be too cocky" Blitz yelled

The machined seem to be pissed by the man and suddenly started to lift the cars up.

"Hey That wasn't like a challenge now. Alright hay." The man said

As they managed to get to the last train car that surprisingly shaking the warmech slammed down onto said train car.

As they did the same strategy as last time scence the warmech didn't change its strategy. It surprisingly worked. As the machine tried to attack its grip on the train seemed to slip and it fell to the abyss below.

"Whoh we did it" said the man

"Aren't you supposed to protect civilians. Soldier." Said the man " I mean you are sanctum right. Why are you trying to stop the purge?" You tell me that-" "I was a soldier" said the woman as she jumped onto the track

Right after the woman jumped onto the track. The man looked at blitz and said "And what of you? Are you a soldier two?" Blitz not wanting to lie cause he was a terrible liar and he didn't want to get shot said "apparently I was a soldier before I was put onto the purge." Thinking he was going to look up to a gun pointed at his head he saw that the man was not angry remotely. "At leas thought tell the truth. The name is sazh by the way." The man sazh said

"Should we follow her?" Said blitz

"Probobly." said sazh

After blitz jumped down and sazh climbed down the train car They managed to catch up to the woman.

"Hey!" Yelled blitz. The woman look behind her to see blitz and sazh "what do you want" said the women questioningly

"It's either follow you and have a chance to live or stay and die" said blitz. "Fine then keep up" woman said.

"Wait." blitz said. "What." the woman said

"What's your name?" Blitz asked "lightning" said the woman lightning.

As the party of 3 managed to fight their way though some enforcers they saw somthing some out of what looks like a portal.

"Looks like a domesticated peace keepers. They are easy to deal with." Lightning said. " I think those are pantherons" said blitz. Lightning then looked at Blitz with a suspicious look. "You seem to know some stuff only trained soldiers know." Blitz stayed silent "I am going to guess your PSICOM" said lightning reaching for gunblade. Blitz immediately stepped back and said "I am ex PSICOM now since they stuffed me on that train." Lightning look at him with anger and said "alright if you say so. But if you try to attack me your dead in seconds got it." Blitz terrified said "Got it."

As they made it though pantherons after enforcer after pantherons Blitz heard somthing he look up and saw an air ship readying a cannon aimed at the track. "LOOK OUT!" Yelled blitz. Lightning and sazh stoped to see why as the explosion of the blast sent all 3 of them flying a good 2 feet backwards. As blitz looks at the fallen tracks he see lightning using her grav con bit sazh stupidly grabs not lightning as he knows that due to the attack she used in the train and the weight of her and sazh the grav con will run out of battery. And sadly it did. "Hey sazh lightning look over there." Blitz said as me pointed towards the sky ridge near by.

"If we use that we can get out of here" blitz said "or get to the fal'cie." Said lightning. "Wait I found an issue" blitz said "if i remember correctly the sky bridge only has enough fuel to get out of here and to the fal'cie at full but I saw it moving a few minutes ago" "so we have enough for getting out of here or getting to the fal'cie." Lightning said. " i think so" said blitz

"Let's get to the fal'cie" lightning said. "Who made you leader. And even if we go to the fal'cie why would you want to go there!" Sazh yelled. Lightning dosent say but blitz thinks he knows why. "Did a person in you family become a l'cie?" Blitz asked. Lightning silently walks to the sky bridge leaving sazh and blitz on their own. "I think we should go with her. Even if you don't want to she dose need our help."

"Fine why not. Besides I have a few words for that fal'cie."

Blitz looked at him confused.

"Lightning wait! We're coming with you." blitz yelled. "And why would you do that?" Said lightning. "Because you might need help and I think I'm the only here who knows how to pilot a sky bridge" blitz says. "Fine" lightning says

As they get to the sky bridge they see a PSICOM marader

"Deportees are we? Weapons down. I hate for this to get ugly." Said the marader "ugly?" Said sazh "he is lying" said blitz "he wants to kill us without a fight" said lightning.

"TIMES U-" the murader said before getting stabbed by a spear. "I know that spear said blitz.

A PSICOM soldier drops down onto the sky bridge.

"Phoenix glad to see you here" said blitz happily

"I'm sorry Blitz but I have to do this" says the Soldier

"Wait what?!" Blitz stammered

The soldier grabbed his spear and tried to scour Blitz but He managed to dodge the spear as lightning slash at the soldier and sazh shot him. Blitz managed to get the spear out of the soldiers hands.

"Phoenix can you stop!" Blitz yelled.

"... guess you win." The soldier said as he grabbed his spear out of blitz's hands. "Sorry" Phoenix said as he was about to walk away. But blitz stoped him "hey wait" "what" Phoenix says. "Maybe you can help us take down the fal'cie." Blitz said "your trying to take down the fal'cie? Fine I guess I can help as a apology." As blitz goes to lightning and sazh. "Phoenix is going to help us take down the fal'cie." "is he trustworthy?" sazh asks "yes" blitz answers.

Lightning goes to Phoenix and says the exact same thing she said to blitz.

"If you try to attack me your dead in seconds got it."

"Got it" Phoenix said "ok so there is just enough fuel to get from here to the fal'cie. "Good" said lightning. "Ok blitz can you help me fly this thing." Pheonix said "sure" said blitz

"Ok so we should be at the fal'ice in at least 15 minutes" blitz said reassuringly.


	3. Chapter 1-2 the resistance

Darrius POV

Some where in the hanging edge.

"Great I am stuck on the hanging edge with bullets flying near me. Perfect."

Darrius look at the people around him. The civilians around him are terrified. Darrius knew silently that at least most of them would die a horrible death. Including himself in the counting.

Then he heard a young voice to the right "The Army's no match for Nora!" He wondered what the hell that meant.

He then look to where the voice was. He then saw a blond man running up the ruins of something. Darrius thinking that the blond would end up killing himself he silently followed.

When he look over the edge of the trash heel he was on he saw how the man fought. "He is punching them? How are his hands not pieces of mush?"

Darrius jumped down from his hiding spot to help out the blond. He knew it was that or getting shot. "Who are you?" said the tan man with fiery hair "someone who wants to help." Said Darrius. "What do you say boss?" Said the tan man said to the blond "so the blond one is the leader" thought Darrius. "If he wants to help let him." The leader said. The leader asked "so what's your name?" "Darrius. And yours?" "Snow villiars." the leader snow said.

As the other introduced themselves to Darrius About 5 enforcers came to wipe them out

The leader snow punched one till he was knocked out

The tan man Godot shot one like crazy

The woman lebreau shot one and healed with her stock of potions

The young boy maqui shot one and hid most of the time

And Darrius managed to find an old PSICOM weapon. A scythe his specialty he quickly grabbed it and managed to kill the final enforcer

"Thank god for coincidences or else I would be dead" Darrius said. "Ok let's go" said snow. "Only 30 seconds of knowing him and Darrius starting to get annoyed by him." Darrius thought

Battle after battle the survivors from another train were near. Darrius was the first to see them only about 30 or so people there. As they got there the survivors volunteered to help fight Darrius knew rpthat he should stay with the remaining survivors.

"Come on kid-" Darrius said as he tried to help up a kid whos mother volunteered to help. " I can get up on my own." The kid said "ok." Darrius said. "Ok kid. Wait What's your name." "Hope." The kid Hope said. "Ok hope come on you don't want to die here" Darrius said "ok" hope said terrified.

As maqui helped Darrius load the survivors onto the sky bridge a blast startled a woman who was getting onto the skybridge. She sadly fell to her death. But Darrius couldn't think of her death now he had to help the rest of the survivors.

As Darrius made sure hope was ok he saw the kid was looking at the battle. "Hope I don't think you should see th"

A loud explosion startled all of the survivors on the sky bridge. Darrius look over to where hope what looking at. He saw snow holding onto a woman. Then Darrius realized why hope was terrified it was hopes mother Nora. As snows grip failed and Nora falling to her death. Darrius heard hope screaming as his mother fell to her death. Darrius quickly got Hope and the girl next to him to move to a safer area of the sky bridge.

After the explosions, the horrifying sight of Nora's death and snows return then departure Darrius look at the air bike godot arrived in and saw hope and the girl from earlier near it.

"They wouldn't." Darrius thought He quickly ran to the,

"Be careful of those." Darrius whispered so godot couldn't hear them. "Hi I'm vanille. The girl vanille said "sure vanille just don't get on that its dangerous." Darrius whispered

He was then bumped into by another girl "oops sorry!" Said the girl. "Is that an air bike?" Said the girl "umm yes" said Darrius "I read about those back home in eden I think I can drive those" the girl said "wait eden? What's your name?" Darrius asked

"Erin Aera" said the girl Erin. But after she finished saying her name missles were launched at the skybridge. "I hope you know how to drive this thing Erin!" Darrius yelled. "Hope vanille get on!" Darrius yelled. As hope and vanille got on the air bike Erin drove the thing but she lost control and crashed inside of the vestige.


	4. Chapter 1-3 resistance part 2

Akane POV

"Why did I Have to go on vacation to bodhum" Akane thought As she sat with the survivors of a derailed train. Akane then heard someone walking towards them. Then NORA walked to them trying to save them. Akane along with about 15 or so survivors volunteered to help NORA.

"Let's go." said the leader. "Ok what's your name LEADER. "Snow villiars." said snow.

"Wait I need to find a weapon first" said Akane. She look around and found somthing she recognizes under a piece of rubble. Her daggers. "Good I found them." Akane exclaimed. "Will those be useful?" Godot questioned. "They haven't failed me yet so let's go before we are killed Be gun fire." akane said.

As snow and Akane ran to the ruins of a machine. "What the hell is that!" Yelled Akane Snow looked up to see what a Akane was looking at.

"Oh I think it's a beta bahemoth now that i look at it." Akane said realizing what the giant machine was. "Beta behemoths are easy to take down. Just wait for it to open it's mouth and shoot bullets into it." After godot and lebreau loaded about 500 rounds of bullets into the beasts mouth. Akane then stabbed her daggers into the eyes of the bahemoth soon falling off the track with akane barely getting her daggers out in time.

"Good we killed that thing!" Akane exclaimed happily. But unknown to her and everybody on the track an air ship came near and was ready to blow up the track.

As akane look around her after getting thrown by the explosion she saw that snow was hanging onto the track as it started to fall. Akane jumped to save snow from death. As they both fell Akane threw somthing at snow. "What is this!" Snow yelled. "Gravity bomb! Throw it at the ground when we are about to land!"Akane yelled.

As they managed to land on rubble and not die. Snow looked for someone. "Nora!" Snow yelled. "Who are you looking for?" Akane asked. "A woman who i tried to save where is she!" Snow yelled. "I think she's over there." Said Akane. Snow rushed to her but found she was not alive. "H-how?" Snow stammered. "I think the explosion killed her not the fall." Akane said. "Come on we don't want to join her on the same fate." Akane said trying to get snow to move. "I see an air bike we can use this to get to the sky bridge the survivors are on!" Akane said happily.

As they got to the skybridge the survivors where on. "Wait do you think that if we kill the fal'cie all the l'cie's focuses will be erased?" Asked snow. "Might I don't know." Akane said. "Might as well try it." snow said. "Fine I will go two just to make sure you don't kill yourself hero." Akane said.

Then snow and akane got onto airbikes then made their way to the fal'cie to destroy it.


	5. Chapter 2-1 sacrarium

Amy POV

"Where am I?" Amy thought as she wandered around the pulse vestige.

"ERIN KEEP IT STRAIGHT!" Yelled a male voice. "What the?" Said Amy as the air bike the voices came from crashed nearly hitting her. "Are you guys alright!?" Amy asked.

"No" said he teenage boy "I'm just fine" said the young woman. "Well where not getting out that way I guess" said the teenage girl. "Why is a little girl in the pulse vestige?" Said the man. "What's all your names?" Amy asked. "Hope." said the boy "Erin." said the girl "vanille." said the woman. "Darrius and yours?" said the man "Amy." Amy said. "Let look for a way out." Said Darrius.

"Oh, check this out!" Said vanille as she looked behind a piller. she came back holding somthing wand like. "Well?" Vanille asked. "I hope you can fight with that thing because I don't have anything weapon like. Unless machines don't like books."Erin said "all I have is a harp." Said Amy

"I think I can fight with this." Said vanille.

While they where talking a pantheron decided it was done waiting a jumped down to attack the party "umm guys." Hope said. "What hope? Uh oh that is a pantheron." Darrius said. "Kids get back!" Darrius said. "Don't have to tell me twice" Erin said.

"I can fight two." Vanille said. "If you say so." Said Darrius. Then a boomerang managed to hit the monsters weak point and severely damage it. Darrius and vanille looked to where the boomerang came from. They saw it fly into hope's hands.

"Is that an airwing?" Darrius asked. "Yes." Hope answered. "Good we have three people fighting." Vanille said. "Wish i was useful." Erin whispered. "What was that?"

Amy asked "nothing!" Erin yelled. "Don't need to be snapping at me." Amy said.

"You two coming along?" Darrius asked. "Coming." Said Amy. "Wait for me" said Erin.

After managing to fight more pantherons hope saw 2 airbikes. "He's here isn't he?" Hope said. "Who snow? Darrius asked. Hope stayed silent. "I am going to guess your not going to talk." Darrius said. hope stayed silent "alright then suit yourself." Darrius said.

"Don't worry baby! Your heros on the way." A voice above them said. "Its him" hope said. "He is still annoying" Darrius said. "Let's move on." Said vanille happily. "Who's more annoying him or her." Erin asked. "At least she's happy" said Darrius. "What ever let's just move forward." Erin said. "I think vanille is just fine" Amy said.

They then move towards a door with the l'cie brand symbol on it. It opened for them as if it was excepting them from the beginning.


	6. Chapter 2-2 house of stairs

Akane POV

"Sarah? Can you hear me? Where are you? Snow yelled "Shut up before someone hears you." Said akane.

"Hmm I wonder what that thing is for?" Snow said. "Probably somthing to get deeper into the vestige." Akane said "well lets find out." Said snow "fine" said akane.

As they walked down to the strange devise they saw pantherons there.

"Great they're blocking the machine." Akane said angerly. "Let's just kill them" snow said "ok" said akane.

After an easy fight against 2 pantherons snow touched the machine. The machine activated somthing as the floors started to move forming the l'cie brand. Right after that a platform descended from somewhere out of sight.

"That was easy" snow said "to easy there must be a catch. SNOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Akane yelled as snow jumped onto the platform. "Seems safe." Snow said "Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Akane yelled. "Get on" snow said. "Idiot" akane thought.

As Akane got on the platform it moved downwards.


	7. Chapter 2-3 ambulatory

Phoenix POV

"Just bashing that sword against the door is just going to break the sword." Phoenix said as he sat down next to blitz.

"Why didn't I listen?" Lightning asked. "What" blitz said. "It was me. This is my fault." Lightning said. "What are you saying?" Phoenix asked. "Cover your ears!" Lightning yelled. "Ok soldier" said Phoenix.

After phoenix looked at the door after about 15 seconds the door opened. "What the- hey." Sazh said. "How did you open it?" Sazh asked. "I don't really care as long the door is open." Said Phoenix.

As they walked arcros the long bridge a new enemy appeared. The myrmadon.

Sazh shot the legs of the tilter. As the tilter started to stagger pheonix launched the enemy into the air. The lightning jumped to get to the enemy and attacked it. As the tilter landed blitz hit it so hard it fell off the ledge.

"That was easy." Said blitz. "Let's go" said Phoenix. As the team walked and battled enemiesthat they faced before. They walked near somthing weird. A cie'th. "What the hell!" Phoenix said as he stabbed the cie'th. "There is more cie'th." blitz said "great." Said lightning.

As they battled cie'th after cie'th they managed to fight there way to a platform. As said platform rose they saw a girl with a l'cie brand on her shoulder.


	8. Chapter 2-4 oblatorium

Erin POV

"I hope we are safe." Erin said worriedly. Then Erin saw somthing weird creepy and screamed. "What is that!" The others in the small party of 5 look to what Erin was looking at. Then they saw she was looking at a cie'th. "I think we can kill it." Darrius said.

As Darrius sliced cie'th after cie'th they started to overwhelm the 3 fighters "we can't keep fighting them. There's to many

"LETS EVEN THESE ODDS!" A man yelled as he bashed on of the cie'th out of the way. "Snow?" Darrius asked "keep the kids safe" the woman accompanying snow. "We can fight two" said vanille.

After the remaining of the cie'th died. "Darrius how did you get in here and why did you bring kids here?" Snow asked. "Missles started raining down on the skybridge so I tried driving the air bike but lost control. Darrius said. "Ok keep the kids safe." The woman said. "Who are you?" Darrius asked the woman. "Akane Shigaru" the woman Akane said.

"Umm I think these kids should come with us just to make sure they're safe and 2 of them can fight." Darrius said

"I think that is a good idea." Akane said.

As they where on their way to a platform when Erin pulled on Darrius shirt sleeve. "What Erin?" Darrius asked. "Why did you lie to snow?" Erin asked. "He doesn't need to know that you crashed the air bike. I just don't want you to be in trouble." Darrius answered. As the party of 7 descended on the platform they arrived to a weird platform with a party of 4 on the other side

"Serah!" Snow yelled. "Is that my hero?" The girl said

"Lets get you home." Snow said. "Hands off the rose haired woman said. "Sis." Snow said "I'm not your sister!" The woman said yelled. "You couldn't protect her! It's your fault she's-" the woman yelled. "You can save us." Serah said. "Serah?" Lightning asked. "You can save us." Serah repeated. "Protect us all Serah said. "Save... cocoon" the girl said. "Save cocoon?" Serah" that was your focus?" The woman said. "Anything, I'll do anything. Leave it to me-you'll see. I'll protect cocoon! I'll save everyone. Snow said.

Hope got angered at what snow sayed but stayed silent.

"Somehow, I'll make things right." The woman said. "Just relax." Snow said "thank you." Serah said.

Then Serah started to float. "S-Serah!" The woman yelled

As she floated she started to turn into crystal and she cried a crystal tear. "Sarah! Sarah!" Snow yelled. As the woman had a look of dispair. "Why is she turning into crystal?" Vanille asked. "L'cie who furfill their focus are transformed into crystal and gain eternal life." Said Erin "just like the stories say!" Amy said

"Sarah... Sweet dreams." Snow said. "Sweet dreams?! The woman yelled. "She's not sleeping! Serah! She's-" the woman said "she's alive!" Snow said. "No." The woman said "The legend! Remember the legend! L'cie who furfill their focus turn to crystal and gain eternal life. It's the same with serah. Eternal life! She's not dead! Serah my bride to be. I promised to be hers forever! I don't care how many years I have to wait-" snow said right before the woman punched him in the face. "Its over! Open your eyes and face reality!" Lightning yelled right before the pulse vestige started to shake violently.

"What now?" Asked "the army!" the black man yelled


	9. Chapter 2-5 anima's throne

Neutral POV

After the violent shaking stoped the floor had a l'cie brand on it. "What's with the floor?" Darrius asked. "I don't know but that isn't good at all." Hope said. Then the floor they where on started to descend. "What the-" sazh said surprise. "This isn't good at all!" Blitz yelled . "You think!" Pheonix yelled. "Everybody keep calm." Akane said. "Easy for you to say" said Erin. "STOP SNAPPING AT EVERYBODY!" Amy yelled. "Woah Amy calm down" vanille said. "Every body just relax" snow said. "Shut it idiot." Lightning said.

As the platform stoped infrount of a chamber. "What's that?" Amy asked looking at a dome shaped object at the other end of the tunnel. "I think that is the fal'cie." Darrius said.

Serah's a Chrystal now. "You gave her a focus, and she did it! You got what you want! Now let her go!" Snow yelled. "Please. Turn her back. I'll be your l'cie instead." Snow pleaded. "You idiot." Phoenix said. "Fine go out on begging. Like this thing gives a damn what we want!" Lightning yelled as she attacked the dome. "Lightning stop you might agitate it." Blitz said. As lightning fell back from attacking the dome snow yelled. "Lightning!" "Its this things fault that the purge started and it's people who are dying. Sarah told us to save cocoon. That means this thing need tips to die."

Then the floor glowed an golden color. "I think you pissed it off!" Phoenix yelled. As Phoenix said this the dome started to open eith a blinding light coming out of it.

Then the dome opened to reveal the fal'cie Anima. Just then Erin saw somthing weird about the fal'cie. It had its crystal exposed. Right after Erin saw this two machine came out of each side of the fal'cie. After seeing this hope and Amy tried to run away but the fal'cie caused the platform the party came down on to return to its original placement.

"Damn it." Amy said angerly. "Hope help us!" Vanille said. "O-ok" hope said.

"Attack the crystal it's its weakness." Erin said. "Ok" said Darrius. But when he tried to attack it the 2 Manipulator attacked him. "Ok attack those things instead" said Erin. Sazh shot the left Manipulator as snow punched said Manipulator. Then right after snow punched the Manipulator Phoenix came down from the ceiling stabbing the left Manipulator hard. Right after that Akane slashed the Manipulator about 4 times. Then hopes boomerang hit it twice. Then vanille use her wand to tangle the Manipulator so Darrius can slash it. After the first Manipulator was dead the second one was next.

As vanille tried to wrap the hooks onto the right Manipulator it spun to throw vanille against the wall. Lightning slashed the Manipulator to stop it from spinning. As it tried to cast a spell Darrius hooked his scythe into the one of the holes of the machine and aimed it at anima causing anima to accidentally case ruinga at itself. Blitz took this opportunity to attack the crystal on anima's chest. Then Phoenix and snow managed to kill the right Manipulator.

"All right time for the fal'cie." Snow said. All 9 attackers attacked the crystal. Snow punched, lightning akane hope and blitz slashed, Phoenix stabbed, sazh shot, vanille and Darrius hooked the crystal.

After that the crystal began to glow. Then the party of 11 where transported to a strange space like area. "Were are we? Lightning asked. Then a church bell started to ring. "What's going on? Right after this a godlike amalgamation appeared. Then the godlike monsters tentacles grabbed the 11 unfortunate souls. Then the god lifted its hand giving a curse in the form of the l'cie brand to the 11 unfortunate souls. Then it dropped the souls as they got a vision.

A godlike monster ragnarok destroying cocoon. Then the unfortunate souls fell into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 3-1 lake bresha

Neutral POV

"SERAH!" Snow yelled getting up first from a dreamless sleep. After everybody got up off the strangely crystal ground snow said " is this... for real. Then they looked off the ledge to see the pulse vestige coated in crystal.

"This must be... lake bresha? I guess we fell from up there. And the lake turned to crystal? Help me out here! I mean, did the fal'cie do this? How in the world did we end up here? Sazh asked. "How should I know" lightning said. "Calm down. Please." Amy said "we're alive. How? Vanille asked. "I think this answers that question." Erin said holding the underside of her wrist. "What do you mean?" Vanille asked. Erin lifted her hand to show vanille the l'cie brand "please don't tell the rest. Please." Erin said "ok." Vanille said. "Serah she saved us. No one survives a fall like that without a miracle. She saved us. Snow said. "Serah? Listen it's all your fault she got-" lightning said. "Lightning! Look behind you!" Blitz yelled. Lightning tuck her gunblade out ready to attack it when somthing orange and red flew past her head hitting the cie'th and making it step back. Everybody looked to where the fireball came from see Erin holding a book it one rand and the other looking like she threw somthing with the l'cie brand on the wrist holding her book was glowing. "You used magic! The fal'cie cursed us we're l'cie now!" Hope panicked.

Akane slashed the cie'th with ease using ruin which had great affects. "This magic is amazing." Akane said Suddenly music started to play that healed the party's wounds. "What the?" Phoenix said looking at Amy who was playing a song on a harp.

After dispatching 3 cie'th the party put their weapons away.

"Why me?" Hope asked. "Why did we have to be turned into l'cie? All of this is yours and serahs fault!" Hope yelled at snow. "Watch it!" Yelled snow. Hope fell back and backed into Phoenix who scared hope. "Sorry." Snow said. "It's ok. Everything will be all right." Vanille said. "What she said." Said Amy.

"L'cie now huh." Said blitz "great said Phoenix. "So what's our focus?" Asked Darrius. "No clue" said Amy. "Did you see anything?" Akane said to hope. " I uh-I just... it's all kind of foggy but... I saw this big-I mean towering. Hope answered. "I saw that I think. I think it was ragnarok." Said Erin. "So we all had the same dream?" Sazh said. "So that's our focus. But it was vague as hell?" Said Phoenix. "We are supposed to figure it out. The fal'cie just gives us a hint. Figuring it out is out job." Vanille said. "Our focus is to save cocoon." snow said. "W-what." sazh asked "Ok so the pulse fal'cie cursed us into being pulse l'cie with the focus being to save cocoon. Makes exactly no sense. Why would you think that" Darrius said annoyed. "Because serah told us." Snow said. "So you are going to believe what your fiancé said over logic? We are doomed." Blitz said depressingly. "I am going to scout out ahead." Said snow.

Knowing snow would end up killing himself the rest of the party followed.

"We fight it ragnarok. That's the reason we're l'cie to stop it-to keep cocoon safe. Snow said. "Yeah, why don't you give us on reason to believe that? One reason." Sazh said. "Serah" snow said. "Ok can you give us a reason that doesn't involve a lot of interpretations cause you heard our focus I heard the dying words of a young woman who is most likely to be wrong." Erin said even more annoyed at snows bluntness. "She is right!" Snow yelled. "She is most likely not you damn idiot!" Erin yelled. "She is probably going to be wrong and my bets is that ALL of us need to do the focus so I am not going to be turned into a mindless monster because you want to believe the words of a girl while ignoring basic logic!" Erin yelled stunning everybody "and why should we help the fal'cie it caused hundreds of deaths and took serah from us and you want to help it!"

"FREEZE" a PSICOM soldier yelled. As a PSICOM unit surrounded the l'cie "hands behind you heads." Said the captain. "Fall off the purge train?" Said the captain. "Maybe." Lightning said. "Are you talking back to me?" The captain said

"Nice gun." Lightning said before she knocked the captain off his feet and grabbed her gun blade. The soldiers where easy to exterminate. "I feel humiliated by these idiots."said Phoenix. "I think these are the new recruits that believe they are the elites." Blitz said. "And I thought the sunleth rookies where terrible but these guys take the cake." Said Akane. "Wait how do you three know so much about PSICOM?" Hope asked. "Umm because we are technically still PSICOM." Akane answered. "What?" Hope said terrified. "She means that we were PSICOM before we got turned into l'cie. But sense we were PHICOM we know good things about them and thier abominations they call animals." Blitz answered. "Ok so we got some info now." Said lightning.

After walking far across the crystallized lake "weird isn't it? Of all the ,eased up ways to meet. Might as well make introductions. I'm snow-snow villiers." Snow said "short stuff?" Snow said "hope estheim." said hope "Amy orlai." said Amy. "Vanille." Said vanille. "Sazh katzroy. Good to meet you." Said sazh. "Akane shigaru." Said Akane. "Phoenix." said Phoenix. "Blitz." said blitz. "Darrius Lestrae." Said Darrius "Erin-Erin aera." Said Erin. "What about her" said vanille "Bodhum security regiment. She goes by lightning last names Farron. First? Anybody's guess."

"Why did kids have to get dragged into this." Sazh said "don't worry I'll keep them safe." Said snow "the issue with that is that you're one of them." Darrius said jokingly. "Attacking the fal'cie was the mistake we made." Sazh said. "You helped us. so why did you help us." Snow said. "There might've been somthing. Not so sure now." Sazh said.

After attacking cie'th and surprisingly bass. The party made it to a weird clearing with a crystal there that looked unique. "Serah!" Snow yelled. "I'll get you out of there!" Snow said. Then snow grabbed a sharp piece of rubble to chisel serah out. "I'll help two" said vanille grabbing a small piece of sharp rubble. Sazh and Darrius both grabbed pieces of shrapnel to help. "Idiots how are we supposed to carry that thing out of here if we chisel it out. What if we even can't chisel it out." Erin said

then everybody but lightning disappeared. Leaving lightning to think. "This is goodbye." Lightning said as she turned around. "Wha-your just going to leave her!"? snow asked "PSICOM will be here shortly if they find us we're all dead. You think serah would want to see that? You think you know how she feels?!" Lightning yelled. "If I leave her then ill never know. We'll be fine. I can handle anything they throw at us. No one will die. I'll protect serah, and cocoon. Snow said

Lightning then walked up to snow then punched in the face to shut him up. Dose she look protected to you!" Lightning yelled. "I can save her" snow said right before getting punched again. "WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY DO!" Lightning yelled. "What ever it takes!" Snow yelled. "You two are hopeless." Said sazh "come on let's go i am sure none of use want to die here." Phoenix said. "I second that." Erin said as she followed Phoenix shortly followed by blitz.

Before the party could split up a damaged machine lands near the party. A spot light lands on blitz. "What the. Oh crab its that machine again!" Blitz said as the machine landed in the clearing to attack the party of 11.

Hope vanille and Amy healed to make sure the party didn't die as snow took the brunt of the attacks. Akane lightning sazh blitz Darrius and Phoenix attack the warmech as it tried to use its laser and Erin attacked the warmech with magic hoping to fry its cables. Chunks of crystal that where thrown at the party knocked hope and vanille out causing Amy to screw up on her song damaging the party. As this happened Sazh shot the warmech straight in the eye causing its circuits to be exposed which let Erin cast thunder into the warmech eyes frying its circuits causing the machine to collapse and finally dying.

After the battle lightning turns to leave. "Your leaving!?" Snow yelled. "We want to help her two you know. But we just don't have the time or the tools to get her out." Said Amy. "So I abandon her to save myself!" Snow yelled. "What about your focus? What happened to banding together and saving the world. Isn't that what you promised. Now you want to forget it and die right here? Snow? Your nothing but talk." Lightning said. "Lightning. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll finish this focus and keep serah safe. That my promise. Snow said. "Good job so far." Lightning said.

"I'm going to go with her." Said Phoenix. "Wait up." Said blitz. "I'm going to follow them. Sorry idiot." Said Erin. "Sorry." Said Amy as she followed Erin. "Keep yourself safe." Said sazh. As he left. Darrius walked off silently. "Get going." Snow said to vanille and hope.

As hope and vanille walked off "I'll get you out off there." Said snow as the party of 10 walked off to complete thier focus.


	11. Chapter 3-2 bresha ruins

(Sorry to interrupt but I just want to place the l'cie marks on the new characters. Erin: bottom of the right wrist. Amy: palm of the left hand. Akane: left side of her body. Darrius: lower chest. Blitz: inside of bicep. Pheonix: right side of neck. Again sorry for the intrusion.)

Neutral POV

As the party of 10 left snow to an unknown fate. They found themselves enfrount of 5 frogs. Erin, hope, and sazh scorched the frogs easily with fire. After a few fights with more frogs the party came across a giant gorge with 2 tubes stretched across the gap.

"Ok what do we do?" Blitz asked. "I guess walk across the tubes." Said Phoenix. "Ok." Akane said. As thy got on sazh said. "Ok do not shake the slippery tube! We cool on this? Do not shake the slippery tube!". "It's only scary if you look down! You should lose your eyes." Vanille said. "Are you trying to kill us?" Erin said.

As the party shimmied across Akane then slipped on the tube. "Noooooooooo! Augh!" Akane screamed as she fell and slammed onto the other tube. "Akane you ok?" Asked Blitz. "No I'm not ok." Said Akane. "Ok so we will try to get you up some other way." Said Phoenix. After the party managed to get to the 2 platforms. "I got this." Said Akane as she used her daggers as climbing tools to get up the crystal wall.

After the gorge the party came to a wall of crystal with no way of breaking through easily. "Well there is no way to get through." Said Erin. "Hey maybe we can use this!" Said vanille pointing at a ship stuck in place by crystal with a gun aiming at the wall. "Right." Lightning said as she jumped and sliced the gun causing it to fire causing the wall to crumble. As the wall crumpled frogs and bass jumped from thier hiding places and where ready to attack. "This dosent look good." Said Amy. "I hope your wrong." Blitz said.

With there being seven frogs and eleven bass the party of ten engaged the army of reptiles. Lightning slashed at two frogs killing them. Phoenix jumped and landed on one of the bass killing it. Erin casted fire killing a frog and bass. Sazh shot two of the frogs. Blitz stabbed the last two frogs and one bass. Akane slashed 3 bass. Hope casted fire killing a bass. Vanille also casted fire killing two bass. Darrius slashed the last bass. "That was surprisingly easy." Said hope.

What was not surprisingly easy was the alpha bahemoth later. "Ok what the hell is that!" Sazh yelled. "I hope this thing is like the beta one." Akane said. "Ok sazh unload bullets into its mouth. Hope vanille and Erin cast magic into its mouth lightning Darrius Phoenix blitz and I will slash the thing." Akane said. As they followed the strategy the bahemoth stood up and pulled somthing from its back. "This is new!" Akane said as she dogged an attack from the bahemoth. "Let's just attack it till it's dead." Said blitz. As the party attacked the bahemoth said,enemy staggered. "Die."Said Darrius as he sliced the bahemoths head off. "A little overkill much?" Said Akane

As the party found themselves one top of a cliff of crystal. "! Every body get down." Phoenix said. As the party kneeled to stay hidden they looked over to see an airship the ship the size of a metropolis. "That's the palamecia." Phoenix said. "The palamecia?" Vanille asked. "The palamecia is the flagship. I thought everybody knew that." Phoenix said. "They must be hunting purge survivors." Said sazh "I hope everyone made it out okay." Said vanille "so do I." Said sazh. "I hope so two." said Erin "nowhere is safe for survivors now." Said blitz. "Wha- Why?" Amy asked. "PSICOM soldiers will take out most of the survivors and the elites will probably get us." Said Phoenix. "Why dose the purge have to happen?" Vanille asked. "Because the fear of pulse l'cie. That's why. I thought everybody knew that as well." Erin said "people really hate pulse don't they?" Vanille asked. "They don't hate it they fear it." Said sazh "tens of millions of people scared of pulse boogeymen. They'd be shaking in thier beds if they knew that l'cie like us where around." Sazh said " but they purged that entire town!" vanille said. "fear makes people crazy." Blitz said. "I wonder why the sanctum fal'cie didn't intervene. They have for years why not now?" Erin asked. "They probably think that humans aren't worth it and are waiting for us to exterminate each each other." Said Akane. "L'cie are not human." Hope said said emotionlessly "listen you that's enough!" Vanille yelled. "We're still alive that's somthing." Vanille said. As the ground started to shake. "What the!" Amy said as a few aircrafts came flying by. "Uh oh I think I know what they're doing." Blitz said. "What are they doing?" Asked hope. "They're trying to trap the stragglers by closing off the area." Lightning said. "If we move fast enough we get free and we are under the radar." Akane said.

As the party crept down a small channel in the crystal they found themselves near a skybridge on the crystal. "Great a PSICOM unit." Said lightning. "They probably know about a unit going missing." Said blitz. "I guess they are on high alert now." Said Akane. "Let's just get through silently and hope we don't get caught." Said Phoenix.

After sneaking through and taking out about 3 guards they found themselves enfrount of a city of ruins. "I think this is the bresha ruins. I read about them a few weeks ago." Said Erin. As the party walked into the ruins. "Hope that book had a map." Sazh said. "Sadly not." Said Erin. The party then walked into the city to see another bahemoth. "Another one. Seriously." Said Erin "hey maybe we can make that piece of track fall on it." Said Akane pointing at a full track piece hoisted in the air to keep the gate into the ruins open. "Well the is dangerous. How do we make it fall onto the bahemoth?" Asked blitz.

Lightning jumped up onto platform after platform onto the track piece and cut the wires holding the track up. Then the track fell onto the bahemoth. "Good that is out of the way." Said Phoenix.

After the party battled through the ruins taking out PSICOM soldiers in the way. "Hey maybe we can get through this opening!" Amy said pointing at a gate filled with rubble. "Well let's try." Said blitz. As the party climbed through the hole PSICOM soldiers tried shooting bazookas at the gate trying to crush the l'cie. The party then arrived at the highest point of the ruins.

Vanille ran off to look around. "W-wait!" Darrius yelled after vanille. Then vanille ran to an area surrounded by crystal. She look up to see the Garuda Interceptor. She then ran back to the party screaming with the interceptor on her heels. "That's an interceptor!" Blitz yelled. Sazh shot the interceptor in the face to stop it from chasing vanille. As hope Amy and vanille healed the party Erin blasted spells at the interceptor lightning attacked it with sparkstrike. Sazh shot the interceptor with flame strike as Darrius slashed the interceptor onto the ground. The interceptor staggered as blitz did heavy damage.

The interceptor blasted through crystal to get away from the party and started to charge a barrier. "Great the thing is charging." Phoenix said. "For what?" Sazh asked. "It's last moments." Lightning said. As lightning attack the interceptor it spun knocking lightning to the ground. Lightning landed on Darrius. "Ow. Get off me lightning." Darrius said angry. Erin casted aero at the interceptor making it flinch. Then Akane slashed the interceptor. After that Phoenix jumped onto the interceptor and smited it onto the ground where blitz hit the interceptor on its head to cause it to die. "Good that is over." Akane said.

"This isn't working at all." Darrius said. "Why it's working just fine for us." Said Erin. "I mean the entire l'cie thing. We are all going to die by either becoming cie'th or becoming a crystal. I'm done with this." Darrius said as he turned to leave. but he then started to kneel in pain. "What you can't just leave us!" Amy said. "We are all going to die so what's the point in doing the focus anyway!" Darrius yelled. Then 12 crystal lanterns surrounded Darrius. "What the hell!" Sazh yelled. Then the lanterns started to spin as Darrius got out of the way. The landed spun creating a dark shadowy mass in the middle of the ring. A being emerged from the ring. The being cloaked in a shadowy fog was the eidolon death.

"What is that!" Yelled Amy. I don't know but let's kill it. As the party tried to defeat the eidolon it casted in quick succession blizaga firaga wataga thundaga then quake at Darrius . The it launched its scythe at Darrius keeping him in the air as it sliced him. Then it turned its head to Amy. Then Darrius got up and blocked a stab from the scythe that was for Amy. Then the eidolon tried to kill Amy but Darrius kept blocking the attack. Then the eidolon decided that Darrius was worthy of being a l'cie and it started to change. It head moved to its chest its legs started to become round wheels. Its chest became a locomotive as more train cars attached to the locomotive. The eidolons gestalt form was the phantom train.

"Was that an eidolon?" asked hope "I guess so." Said Erin. "Sorry." Said Darrius. "Let's hope you can keep that thing in check and hope it doesn't attack us. Again." Erin said. "Ok so let's get in that aircraft and hope it has an engine." Sazh said. Then the party got into the aircraft and then sazh started the aircraft and it started to fly. "Good work sazh." Vanille said. Then as they flew in the sky over the bresha ruins PSICOM aircrafts started to follow them. "Oh come on!" Erin yelled. "I thought they where done." Phoenix said.

As the Sazh shot the rock arch they flew through they lost the PSICOM aircrafts. "good they're gone." Said Akane. Then the aircraft stalled "NO NO NO NOT NOW!" Then the party fell into the mountainous vile peaks.


	12. Chapter 4-1 a plan for vengeance

"Augh what the hell happened?" Ask Darrius as he looked up to lightning infrount of 3 pantherons. "Get up you have to get up!" Shaking sazh hope and Erin. Erin blasted one of the pantherons in the air with Fira. "What I meant to cast fire. What was that?"

After the last pantheron collapsed. "So our magic has gotten stronger." Erin said. "Ahhh glad that's over." vanille moaned weirdly. "Man I'm beat. What no break?" Sazh said as lightning and Darrius walked away infrount of him "theyre tracking us." Lightning said "I know that. I know that, but we aren't soldiers. We don't have your kind of stamina." Sazh said. "You have enough to complain" Darrius said.

"I think um..." hope said. "I'd stick to her if I were you." Sazh said. "Later then." Said hope. "I'm going with him two. You coming to Amy?" Said Erin. "Yea." Said Amy.

"Hope wait up!" Amy yelled. "Umm hi." Hope said. "You might want help to get over that." Said Erin pointing to the giant gear in the way over the bridge. Hope climbed up first and stopped at the top of the gear. Erin pushed Amy up so she can grab hopes hands. Hope hoisted Amy up so they can get over the gear. Then Erin climbed over herself. Hey wait up

"Just you three?" Lightning asked. "Yes." Said Erin. "Should we wait for the rest?" Asked Amy. "They'll catch up. Eventually." Said Darrius. After making there way through the cliffs they jumped down to a clearing.

"Can we get through this way?" Hope asked looking at the giant cliff of rubble infrount of him. "Please tell you two know where your going right?" Erin asked Darrius and lightning. "I've been here on missions before." Lightning said "missions!? Nothing to do with the purge right?" Amy asked. "Purge is for PSICOM." Darrius said. "The army is 2 different branches. 1 is The Public Security and Intelligence Command, Known as PSICOM and the guardian corps." Said lightning "I was guardian corps, I retired two years ago." Said Darrius "I was also Guardian Corps, Bochum Security Regiment." Lightning said. "Wait if you two aren't PSICOM, then why did you two board the train?" Hope asked. "I was thrown on because retired equals Deportee." Darrius said. "For serah." Lightning said. "So you went on for your sister?" Said Amy "I know I wouldn't do that." Said Erin. "It's not a question of can or can't. There are some things in life you just do." Lightning said. "Easy for you to say." Said hope.

Then Darrius and lightning climbed up the cliff leaving Hope Amy and Erin behind. "T-they left us behind!" Yelled Erin. "I guess they did." Said Amy. "I-i can't believe it." Said hope.

"So hope I noticed you were looking at snow like you wanted him dead." Said Erin. "Leave me alone!" Hope yelled at Erin. "No need to be angry at me." Erin yelled at hope. "Sorry it's just that this is all pointless. No home. No life left. We are all just waiting to die at this point." Hope said. "Its not over." Said Amy. "It kind of is." Said Erin. "Not helping." Said Amy. "Any ways we can get you home safe to you parents." Amy said "I don't have a home now that mom is-" Hope said. "Is your dad ok?" Amy asked. "Dad stayed home in palompolom while mom and I went to Bodhum. The soldiers forced us onto the train even though we didn't even live there. Mom she was frantic. She wanted to fight. It was snows fault she died!" Hope yelled. "Maybe revenge can help with that." Erin said. "What?" Asked hope. "The perfect vengeance for you mothers death is his death." Erin said. "Is that a good idea?" Asked Amy. "Sure it is." Said Erin "Ok let's do it." Said hope.


End file.
